Vampire Older Sister
by hyper active pixie
Summary: Ashley is a young human girl, in her freshman year. After her parents died, she moves in with the Cullen family. She is unfazed by them being vampires,and is related to Alice. She soon becomes Alices fav sis,but how much is Alice willing to risk for her?
1. Vampires? SWEET!

Alice POV

I bared my teeth in a silent snarl. My eyes never left him as he circled us. There was no way in hell he was going to get her. I would die the most painful death possible to save her. I would protect her up to my last breath, and forever after words.

" Tell me, why do you protect the human girl? She is simply food, nothing more." He asked calmly.

" If she is so simple and worthless," I snarled. " Why do you want to kill her so bad?" He laughed.

" Touche." he smiled at me, amused. How dare he! How dare he smile while thinking o killing my little sister! How dare he joke around like this is just a game. But that was it. To him, it WAS just a game. A sick, sick game. Just like James, before Bella became one of us. And he was going to end just like James to.

Three months before

Ashley POV

I took a deep breath, my eyes scanning the airport. After my parents died, I was being sent to live with the Cullen family. One of the adopted children was somehow related to me.

" Hey, are you Ashley?" a loud, deeper voice boomed behind me. I turned around to see a really big guy, who looked kinda like a bear in size.

" Um...yeah, thats me." I was unsure if I should answer this guy. He was kinda scarey!

" I am Emmett Cullen." He flashed me a huge grin, and gave me a bone crushing bear hug.

" Emmett, we are supposed to pick her up from the airport, I am pretty sure they want her alive, not strangled to death." a soft voice came from behind Emmetts bulk.

" Jasper, don't be like that!" said Emmett, smiling. A tall blond walked up to me, and he was smiling kindly.

" I am Jasper Hale, and Bella is on her way."

" No, Bella is here!" a soft music like voice came out. A beautiful girl came out toward us.

" As you must know, I am Bella." she leaned down and whispered in my ear. " Emmett is a big teddy bear, so don't mind him." she grinned, and I giggled.

" Bella." said Emmett.

" Yeah Em?" Bella made her eyes wide and innocent. She winked at me when she saw me trying not to laugh.

" Don't whisper, it scares me, and so does that look in your eye!" I burst out laughing then. Emmett grinned and picked up my bags, while jasper just smiled and shook his head smiling. Bella grabed my hand, and pulled me close.

" Want to take my car? We can make the guys go in Emmetts monster jeep." she offered.

" Sure." this was going to be fun. Bella grinned, grabbed my hand and pulled me away, while yelling over her shoulder.

" Meet you at home boys!"

We stopped in front of a really nice red sports car. I don't know what kind, but it was cool! Bella walked over to the drivers seat after I got in the passenger side.

" So, Ashley, do you think your going t like living with our family?" asked Bella a we got on the road.

" Yeah, I think I will. Can you fil me in a little though?"

" Ok, so there is me, and my husband Edward, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, Jasper and his wife Alice, then our parents Carlisle and Esme. And now there's you."

" Wait, you are all together? How does that work?" I was confused. Bella heisted.

" When we get home, I will explain." she promised. She turned on the radio, and we spent the rest of the ride singing to the songs.

"Ashley? Ashley, wake up or I will go get Emmett!" my eyes opened to see Bella waking me up.

" We here!" I looked up to see a huge white house.

" Wow! I get to live here?!" Bella nodded. Lets go inside There is something important we need to tell you." she frowned, then added in a whisper " I hope you don't judge us for it." I followed Bella into the house. We stepped into a room with two couches and some chairs, were the rest of the family was.

I sat while everyone introduced themselves. Carlisle was the oldest male person, Esme was the oldest woman. They are the parents. Rose looks like a super model, and Alice is a short pixie girl. And Edward was like a god! I mean, wow! I would so date him, if he weren't my brother and all, and married.

" Ashley we need to tell you something." said Jasper. " Ok, who wants to tell her?"

" Oh, I do, I do!" shouted Emmett. Carlisle sighed.

" No, Emmett, I am going to do it." he turned to me. " Ashley, do you believe in vampires?"

" Um...well, it IS possible that they are real." I was beyond confused.

" Ashley, what would you do if I told you that our family are all vampires?" I froze as it sunk in. I felt all eyes on me.

" You guys are vampires?" I asked. They all nodded. " That is so...cool! Oh my god, that is awesome!" I grinned so wide it hurt my face. Everyone but Bella and Alice looked shocked.

" Wait, but I thought you can only go out in the night?" They all burst out laughing.

" We can go out in the day time! We can even go out in the sun...just not in front of humans. I will show you sometime!" said Alice. We spend the next few hours talking about vampires. Then Alice made me go to bed.

" We have school tommrow! You are a human you need your sleep!" She told me. I knew she was right, but come on!

I laid in bed thinking or a while. Alice was related to me...she was like, my great grandma! Or something like that. Kinda funny, she only looks a little older then me. Alice and Bella and Emmett were all going as freshmen, so that they could be with me in some of my classes all through highschool. Then something else triggered in my mind. I had to go to school tommrow! NO!

**AN: So...how does it sound? Is it crappy...cool...ok...? REVIEW AND TELL ME THESE THING PLEASE PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!! If you review I will update faster if that helps... And I am the slowest type-er-person in the whole world, so... K, press the little button! I AM BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	2. Heart Stealer

Ashley POV

Ugh. My first year in highschool. Joy. Well, at least I have my super cool vampire brothers and sisters to protect me! Those were the first thought that went through my head when I was rudely awakened.

Alice woke me up at six am, so she could get me ready. She shoved me into the bathroom to take a shower, then came in and stole my other clothes, replacing my jeans and a t-shirt with a short skirt and a tank top. Although, I do look good in them though. When I was done changing, she took and hour n my hair and make up. That girl in obsessive! I mean, if it were, like, prom or something, I would complain, but the first day of school!? When I walked out to the car, Bell gave me a sympathetic look.

" You know," she whispered. " She has done worse. When I was human..." she trailed off with a shudder.

" But you always looked great." said Alice. Lord help me. As we pulled up to the highschool, I saw Edward wince.

" Whats wrong?" I asked.

" Another year of hearing perverted thoughts."

" Oh, that really sucks man." I felt bad for him. Nobody's gift besides his was...hurtful in a mentally scaring way. We got out of the car, meeting up with Rose and Emmett. As we neared the school building, I swear I heard Edward grumbling about how he better not be in any of Roses classes. We all headed straight for the office.

" Ash, we have you under the name Cullen, alright?" whispered Alice. I nodded, then listened as Edward was getting our schedules.

" Hello, we are new students here. Um, my we have our class schedules?" he asked politely.

" Oh, yes, of course dear, let me get those for you..." she ruffled around her files, only looking up to get his first and last name. Wait a second. Why did she need his FIRST name?! She handed us all some papers, and explained to have such and such signed and whatever. I noticed that Edward seemed to be glaring at his papers in disgust. Then I noticed that he had a paper none of the rest of us did. Oh. My. God. She did not...

" Edward..." I asked as we left the office. " Did she just give you her phone number?!" By the sickened look that came over my poor brothers face, I took that as a yes. We all burst out laughing.

" You guys, it is far from funny. The mental pictures running through her head..." he shuddered, while we laughed even harder.

" Dude," said Emmett grinning. " How old is she?" Edward grimaced.

" forty two." he growled. I struggled not to laugh.

" Ok, stop it guys." I said, calming myself. " Who has a class with me?"

" You have first with me and Bella, it is math, the history with just me, then gym with me, art with me and Bella, lunch with everyone, science with Emmett, Bella, then English with Emmett." said Alice. Wow. I looked at my paper once and she had it memorized! We walked off to our lockers. Sadly, the halls were filling, and there was nobody willing to all the way down to my locker. Gr. I opened my locker, and shoved my backpack on the top after arranging my notebooks and folders at the bottom.

" Hey, your new here, right?" I looked up to see two brown eyes string at me. He had dark brown hair, and was about my height. He was wearing a basketball sweat shirt. Great. A full of himself jock. Well... maybe he will be different. I doubt it ,but who knows.

" Um...yeah, I am." I stuck out my hand. " Ashley Cullen."

" Billy." who the heck names their son Billy? And no last name? Great intro man... " Hey, what are you doing later tonight?" What?! Dude, I have known him not even a full sixty second, and he is asking me out! What the hack is wrong with this guy?! I don't even know his last name!

" Hey Billy!" called a voice. I saw a girl that was wearing a cheer leaders uniform coming up to us.

" Oh, hey Cathay." he said. And then she saw me.

" Oh, are you one of the new kids?" she asked, looking me over.

" Ashley Cullen." I answered.

" I am Cathay, Billy's girl friend." DUDE!!! There WAS something wrong with this guy! I grabbed my binder and ran towards math class. I took a seat between Bella and Alice. As I sat down, Alice slid a piece of paper under my hand.

_**Where were you?**_

**Some creepy guy who had a girl friend was trying to ask me out.**

_**You don't even act mad about it! Who was it?!**_

**Oh, I barley made it out alive! While he was talking to me, his girl friend comes up!**

_**NO WAY!!!!! Ok, no more notes, if we do, the teacher will find it and read it out loud, so...**_

I stared at our note. My hand writing really stunk! Hers looked all perfect, and beautiful. I came to a realization. This must be how it look when I am with them. They had their vampires beauty, and then there was me. Short, brown haired girl, normal. Plain. Me. I must look so out of place...

" Ashley!" Alice hissed in my ear. " Don't you dare think like that! If you were not pretty, do you think that a guy with a girlfriend would risk it all to ask you out?" well, she had a point...

" Ugh!" I groaned. " That was the most boring class ever!" While I was ranting, I saw Alice glaze over and start to fall. I grabbed her arms to hold her steady. After a few second, she came 'back'. Then, she squealed.

" Ash, we need to go to my locker!" and she dragged me down the hall.

" Al, we are going to be late!" I whined. Lat on the first day of school? Not good.

" Are you arguing with a girl that sees the future? It will be worth it!" I was pulled to her locker, and she leaned me up against the locker next to her, while pretending to look for something. I let my mind wander. Why are we here? Why am I up against the locker?

" Um...thats my locker, could you maybe move over?" I sweet voice said next to me. I whipped my head around, and what I saw erased the know how of breathing. He was five five about, and had ice blue eyes. His hair was a rich, chocolate brow, and was slightly in his enchanting eyes.

"Breath Ash" Alice whispered in my ear. Oh, right. I took a deep breath, and moved from in front of his locker.

" I am sorry! I was waiting for my sister." I apologized, glaring at Alice, who just winked. The nerve of that girl!

" Oh, its fine. My names Alexander Smith. Call me Alex." oh god that voice...focus Ashley, FOCUS!

" Ashley Cullen." I smiled. He looked dazed. Hm. Wonder how that happened. He shook his head to clear it, and then smiled. It melted all of my insides.

" Whats your next class?" I asked, peaking at his schedule.

" Um...its...History?" he answered, confused by his sheet.

" Great, me to!" I grabbed Alice's hand.

" Alex, this is my sister, Alice. Alice, this is Alex." I knew she already knew that, but he didn't know she saw the future, and its not like that could turn out good.

" Nice to meet you Alex" she said. " You are in our next class, right?"

" Yeah, I think so." We all walked off to class.

The rest of the classes up till lunch were kinda a blur. I got myself some pizza. I took a bite, then set it down as my thoughts took hold. Did I have any more classes with him? Does he like me? Am I in love with him? My mind over flowed in questions like these.

" Ash, you need to eat!" said Bella.

" I know why she is not eating." said Edward, flashing Jasper a grin. I opened my mouth, but Alice beat me to it.

" Jasper Cullen and Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! If either of you say ANYTHING, Edward will find his piano destroyed and his Volvo spray painted pink, while Jasper's books will all be ash and I will ignore him for a month!" oh, that was harsh. Both of my brothers had looks of pure terror on their faces. I held in my laugh.

" But really guys, please don't tell!" I pleaded. Both of their faces softened and they nodded.

" Besides." whispered Jasper. " All I know is that you are head over heals for someone." And he walked off. So I did love him? Oh, who was I kidding. Jasper was right. I was head over heals for him.

" Guess what?!" whisper-yelled Alice as we walked to my locker. " He is in your last class! Way to end a day!" she grinned as I glared at her. But in my head, I was bouncing with happiness. Then I remembered something. Emmett is in my last class of the day, and Bella is in the one before that! They are going to know!

Alex POV

I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her silky brown hair, her bright smile... but she was out of my league. Maybe I can try to be her friend. That could work.

I stared at her all threw lunch. The guy with Bronze colored hair kept throwing glances at me. Was she talking about me? Suddenly, Ashley blushed and I saw Alice stand up and say something that made the two boys lean away from her, afraid. She looked pretty scary.

" Dude, whats up with you?" asked Billy. He followed my eyes and stared at Ashley.

" Oh, yeah, she is a good catch. I asked her out earlier today."

" But aren't you dating Cathay?"

" Yeah, but I would dump her in a second for that hotty!" Ok, there is something wrong with this guy.

" Do you even know her name?"

" No, do you?" that was just sick.

I ran towards my next class. Gym. Not so bad. All we had to do was pass the ball with a partner. As soon as he said partner though, half the girls looked over at me. Great.

" Hey, wanna be my partner?" I turned around, and sighed in relief.

" Yeah, sure Alice." we ran to a far corner in the gym, and started just throwing it to each other.

" There is something want to ask you about." she said, tossing it to me.

" What?" I said, chucking it back.

" How do you feel about my little sister?" Ok. I did NOT see that coming.

" I...um...well..." She laughed as I tried to find words. I was failing miserably.

" Ok, this will be my answer. Close your eyes, and think of her." weird request...but ok. I closed my eyes and thought of her beautiful hair, and her laugh.

" Thanks." said Alice. " Next one." She asked me questions for the rest of class. Finally, class ended.

" What are you doing after school?" she asked.

" Nothing, why?" this girl confused me a lot.

" Come over to my house tonight. You can hang out with my brothers if you find us girls boring." I doubted that I could be bored with Ashley in the same room. I groaned inwardly. I hand not even known her a day, and I was having these thoughts. There is something wrong with me.

**AN: Soooooo...how do you like my sappy falling in love stuff? Good...bad... REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE!!!!! I am BEGGING!!!!!!**


End file.
